Lune rouge
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: Je me m'appelle Keiko, j'ai 18 ans, je vis au village de Konoha. J'évolue au sein des Anbus, mais une nuit de lune rouge, tout va déraper.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, je m'appelle Keiko, mon nom veut dire respectueux. Mes parents ne s'étaient pas tromper sur mon nom, c'est tout moi ça. Mes parents m'ont abandonnée à la naissance, c'est maître Hokage 3ème du nom qui s'est occupé de moi jusqu'à ma soudaine disparition.

C'est lui qui m'a apprit à me battre et à monter les échelons. Je travaille parmi les Anbu, nous sommes une unité spéciale qui protège Konoha avec en parallèle la Racine. Comme tout bon Anbu, j'ai un nom de code que j'ai pus choisir. Mon nom parmi eux est Yasu qui veut dire calme.

En ce moment, je suis à la veille d'une mission très importante. Je suis au restaurant avec mon demi-frère Asuma et ma future belle-sœur Kurenai. Ils étaient très gentils avec moi :

\- Alors Keiko, pas trop inquiète pour demain ?

\- Si, un peu, c'est la première fois que je pars en dehors du village. Tu sais qu'il a toujours insister pour que je fasse tout ici.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu verras. Il y a des endroits très jolis qui vont sûrement te plaire.

\- Tu dois avoir raison.

Il sourit et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

J'ai toujours détester mes cheveux, ils sont longs et raides, ça, ça passe. Mais c'est leur couleur rousse que je déteste. Mais au moins, ça me permet de dire que l'un de mes parents était roux. Je rentrais dans mon appartement, je me sentais seule, tellement seule. Ma mère adoptive était morte quand j'étais très jeune. Le manque d'amour maternel m'est toujours rester accroché à la peau. Je retirais mes affaires et me changeais pour la nuit. Je n'étais pas si seule que ça, j'avais un chat avec moi, un doux chat noir. C'était mon père qui me l'avait offert pour mon entrée à l'Académie. Il disait que les chats adoucissent les mœurs, déstresse et étaient des compagnons très compréhensifs. Je me couchais dans mon lit et il me rejoignis. Il se coucha près de moi et j'éteignis la lumière.

Dans la nuit, je rêvais que j'étais à l'Académie. Je devais être un peu plus jeune, nous étions en cour. Je ne comprenais pas le charabia du prof, je fermais les yeux et les rouvrit plus tard car il ne parlait plus. Je vis tous les élèves en sang partout dans la salle. Je me levais et traîna parmi eux. Soudain, le prof sortit avec un katana :

\- Tu vas mourir Keiko !

Je me mis à crier très fort.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, il était 4h du matin. Mon chat se frotta à ma main comme pour me rassurer. Je lui rendit sa caresse et me leva du lit. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et mouilla mon visage. Je relavais la tête et me mis à crier. Je tombais en arrière et me colla au mur :

\- C'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemar.

Je me relevais difficilement et revenu dans ma chambre. Je m'habillais et sortis de mon appartement. Je courus le plus vite possible chez mon père. J'arrivais devant sa porte et tambourina dessus. Il ouvrit :

\- Keiko ? Que ce passe t-il ?

\- Père ! Regarde mes yeux !

Il les regardait et eu une réaction de stupeur :

\- C'est impossible !

\- Que ce passe t-il père ?

\- Les yeux de l'hermite Rikudo.

\- Mais…. Ce n'est qu'une légende n'est-ce pas ?

\- On dirait que non ma pauvre petite.


	2. Chapter 2

Malgré les évènements de la nuit, je décidais quand même de partir en mission. Pour cacher mes yeux, je dus mettre des lunettes teintées même sous mon masque d'Anbu.

Nous partîmes à 7h du matin, notre mission était de remettre un message très important à Suna sur les agissements d'Akatsuki. Qu'est-ce que l'Akatsuki ? C'est un groupuscule de mercenaires. Ils sont considérés comme des criminels de classe S. Ils sont très dangereux pour tous les pays. Quelques heures plus tard, nous traversâmes un désert de sable, tout avait l'air de bien se passer. Mais j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de parler trop vite. L'Anbu de tête sauta sur une mine et explosa. Nous nous arrêtâmes, deux ombres apparaissaient au-dessus du sol. Nous levâmes la tête et nous vîmes deux grands oiseaux volés, avec sur leurs dos, deux membres de l'Akatsuki. L'un avait les cheveux blonds et l'autre les cheveux rouges. Ils semblaient assez jeunes :

\- Regarde Sasori, de belles proies pour nous.

Mes deux coéquipiers restants se mirent devant moi :

\- Yasu, cours jusqu'à Suna. C'est à deux kilomètres environ droit devant. Vas prévenir le kazekage !

\- Mais capitaine…

\- C'est un ordre !

\- Bien !

Je me mis à courir droit devant moi comme il me l'avait dit. Avec mes yeux, je pouvais voir les bombes dans le sable. Je passais à coter. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il fallait que je coure !

Soudain, je vis le blond devant moi et arrêtais de courir. Ils avaient du déjà les tuer :

\- Alors ma jolie ou est-ce que tu cours comme ça ?

Je reculais, mais l'autre était derrière, je courus là où je pouvais les avoirs de face. Je composais mes mudras :

\- Fûton, les bourrasques divines !

Le vent fonça droit sur eux, mais ils l'évitèrent. La nuit commença à tomber, c'était la pleine lune. Je me remis en place et composa encore des mudras :

\- Katon, la grande balsamine !

Des boules de feu se dirigèrent vers eux à toute vitesse. Le blond fit un bouclier d'argile et ils furent protégés. Soudain, mon chakra se brouilla. Je tombais à genoux, du sang coula de ma bouche :

\- Qu'est-ce que….. ?

\- Un poison qui se transmet par voie aérienne.

\- Mais comment ? Vous n'êtes pas protégés !

\- Nous avons l'antidote, tu vas vite perdre connaissance.

Je levais la tête et regarda la lune, elle était rouge. C'est de mauvais augure chez nous et ils n'ont pas tort. Je tombais au sol et sombra dans les ténèbres.


	3. Chapter 3

Je sentais un poids froid et lourd autour de ma gorge. J'avais la tête qui me faisait mal et l'estomac en Javel. J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée parterre, il faisait très sombre. Je me redressais, mes mains étaient liées dans du métal et j'étais attachée à la gorge. On avait enlever mon masque, mais pas mes lunettes, tant mieux. Je ne voulais pas leur offrir une occasion d'avoir une arme gratuitement. Il fallait absolument que je me débarrasse du métal autour de mes mains. Je vis un rocher. Je tirais la chaîne jusqu'à lui et tapais dessus, mais rien ne se passait. Ça faisait plus de bruit qu'autre chose.

La lueur d'une torche se fit voir, quelqu'un se présenta devant ma cellule :

\- Bien dormi Kunoichi ?

\- Je t'emmerde !

Il sourit, ce n'était pas un des deux hommes de tout à l'heure. Il était assez grand, il avait les cheveux courts mais avec l'obscurité je ne voyais pas de trop la couleur de ses cheveux. D'autres pas se firent entendre, deux personnes l'avaient rejoint :

\- Elle est réveillée ?

\- Oui.

\- Emmenons-là, le chef veut l'interroger.

Ces deux là non-plus je ne les connaissais pas. Ils ouvrirent la cellule et s'approchèrent de moi :

\- Tu bouge, t'es morte, pigé ?

Ils me détachèrent et me traînèrent en dehors de ma prison. Nous traversâmes de longs couloirs et nous entrâmes dans une salle. On m'attachait à des chaînes au mur, puis ils sortirent. Un homme entra dans la salle, il était roux avec pleins de piercings aux visages, même sur les bras. Ses yeux étaient cerclés et violets, comme les miens. Il sortit une barre métallique :

\- Je pense que tu dois savoir qui je suis.

\- Non.

\- Tu fais partie des Anbu et tu ne connais aucun de nous ici ?

\- C'était la première fois que je sortais de mon village.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Yasu.

\- Ton nom de code m'importe peu, je veux ton vrai nom.

\- Yasu.

Il leva la barre et me tapa dans le genou, je me mis à crier :

\- Ton nom Kunoichi !

\- Yasu !

Et un coup dans l'autre genou, la douleur était terrible. On frappa à la porte, il ouvrit et regarda l'arrivant. c'était Itachi Uchiwa, je le connaissais bien, nous étions dans la même classe :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je voulais vous voir mais apparemment vous êtes occuper.

\- Oui, un peu.

Il me regardait :

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne c'est vu Keiko.

\- Tu la connais ?

\- Oui, nous étions ensemble à l'Académie, c'est la fille du troisième Hokage. Je vous laisse.

Il partit et l'autre referma la porte :

\- Pas besoin d'aller chercher loin.

Il revenu vers moi, il reprit sa barre :

\- Maintenant que je connais ton nom, je veux savoir ce que ton père avait comme message pour le Kazekage.

\- Là, tu peux courir.

Il avança sa barre :

\- Je tape ou ? La tête ? Les côtes ?

Il monta la barre au niveau de ma tête :

\- Fais bien ce que tu veux, je ne dirais rien.

\- Ta tête sera bien amochée. Mais avant je veux voir tes yeux souffrir.

Il voulait voir mes yeux, je ne les lui montrerais pas. Je fermais les yeux, il enleva mes lunettes :

\- Regarde-moi.

\- C'est mort.

Il descendit la barre et tapa dans les côtes, je n'ouvrais toujours pas les yeux :

\- Je vais laisser poireauter là quelques heures, le temps que tu réfléchisses.

Je sentis une terrible douleur dans le ventre, il avait planté sa barre et la laissa :

\- À moins que tu ne te mettes à table avant.

Il sortit de la salle, il ne fallait pas qu'ils aient les moindres renseignements. Surtout qu'en vérité, ce n'était pas moi qui avais les renseignements mais mon capitaine décédé.


	4. Chapter 4

Ça doit faire plus d'une heure que je suis là avec une barre plantée dans le ventre. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. Mon chakra était brouiller à cause de cette saloperie. Si seulement j'avais pus réfléchir avant de partir, j'aurais du restée au village. Je n'aurais jamais du vouloir impressionné mon père. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je voulais qu'il me regarde. Je voulais qu'il se dise que même si je n'étais pas sa fille, que je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi. J'ai vraiment été trop bête.

De son coté, le leader était avec une femme dans une pièce secrète :

\- Alors ? Qui est cette fille ?

\- C'est une Anbu, elle s'appelle Keiko.

\- Keiko ? Il est rare de voir un tel prénom.

\- C'est la fille du troisième Hokage de Konoha.

Elle le regarda :

\- Le troisième Hokage ?

\- Oui, tu semble étonnée ?

\- C'est que je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait une fille à son âge. Je vais aller la voir, les filles se délie mieux la langue quand c'est une femme qui leur parle.

Elle sortit de la salle.

Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, la porte s'ouvrit, je fermais de nouveau les yeux. Je l'entends se refermer, l'odeur d'un parfum de femme se fit sentir dans la pièce. Je sentais une main sur mon visage, la barre se retira de mon ventre. Elle appliqua quelque chose sur ma blessure :

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

\- Pain t'a infligé beaucoup de blessures, je ne fais que te soigner.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, il va me tuer de toute façon.

\- Il ne le fera pas, fais-moi confiance.

Elle caressa mon visage, je me sentais bien horriblement bien. Ce parfum, je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà sentie quelque part, comme encré dans ma mémoire :

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Konan et toi c'est Keiko ?

\- Oui, mon père m'a dit que mes parents m'avaient laissé ce nom.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- J'ai 18 ans et vous ?

\- 34 ans.

\- C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

Elle passa sa main sur mes yeux, je les entrouvrit pour la voir. C'était une très belle femme, son visage était très fin. Elle me regardait avec un regard de tendresse, j'ouvris mes yeux :

\- Oui…

La porte s'ouvrit, je refermais mes yeux et elle s'écarta de moi :

\- Elle a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non.

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit par la gorge :

\- C'est ta dernière chance Kunoichi, donne-moi les informations.

\- Malheureusement, ce n'était pas moi le porteur du message. C'était mon capitaine mais tes gars l'ont tué.

\- Alors tu vas finir comme lui.

Il prit la barre de métal et élança son bras :

\- Pain, ne fais pas ça !

Elle prit la barre à temps et mit une claque au dit Pain :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? !

\- Cette fille….. C'est ta fille espèce d'idiot !

Elle le poussa et elle me serra contre elle, il la regardait sans compréhension :

\- Comment….

\- Il y a 18 ans, je suis tombée enceinte de toi. Mais comme nous étions souvent en fuite, j'ai décidé de la laisser à Konoha. Je vous ai caché ma grossesse à toi et à Yahiko. Mais c'était pour son bien ! Ouvre les yeux Keiko, prouve-lui qui tu es.

Je relevais la tête et le regardais :

\- Les reningans.

\- Tu ne peux plus nier maintenant.

Elle me détachait et me prit contre elle :

\- Konan, je suis désolé.

\- C'est auprès d'elle que tu devras t'excuser.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et passait devant Pain, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Je commençais à retomber dans un état léthargique. J'étais bien près d'elle, je m'endormis.


	5. Chapter 5

Je me réveillais plus tard, j'étais allongée dans un grand lit. Il faisait noir, je passais ma main sur mon ventre et sentit un pansement dessus. Je me redressais et m'asseye. Je regardais tout autour de moi, il n'y avait pas grand chose dans cette chambre à part une armoire et le lit. Je me mis au bord du lit et me releva, je me dirigeais vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Je vis mes vêtements dedans, je les prit et les enfila. Je cherchais mes lunettes noires, si je voulais sortir d'ici, il fallait que je les porte. Je fis le tour de la chambre et les vois, elles étaient accrochées au pied du lit. Je les mit et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, j'atterrissais dans un petit couloir. Je le longeais et arriva dans ce que je pense être un salon, une grande baie vitrée y était installée. Je m'approchais d'elle, nous étions dans une ville de pluie, j'étais tout en haut d'une tour. Je fis le tour de la pièce, il y avait une cuisine ouverte sur le salon avec un bar et des chaises. Sur le bar, il y avait un morceau de papier avec quelque chose d'écrit :

\- « Tu n'as qu'à toucher le papier »

Je posais le doigt dessus et le papier s'envola sous la porte d'entrée. J'attendis que quelque chose fasse effet, du bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte. Elle s'ouvrit et je vis la femme de tout à l'heure, ma mère :

\- Bonjour Keiko.

Elle ferma la porte et s'approcha de moi. Je me mettais quand même un peu en retrait :

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Tu as faim ?

\- Oui, un peu.

\- Je sais que ça doit te faire un sacré choc mais tout ça est bien réel. Tu es ma fille et celle de Pain, nous serrons toujours là pour te protégée.

\- Tu m'as abandonnée.

\- Non, si j'ai fait ça c'était pour te protégée d'un homme. Si cet homme n'existait pas, tu serais avec nous.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me serra contre elle, je passais mes bras autour de sa taille assez hésitante :

\- Je t'aime ma petite fille. Je n'ai cesser de penser à toi depuis le début.

Je sentis des larmes coulées sur mon épaule, je la regardais, je ne pouvais pas la laisser pleurer comme ça :

\- Arrête de pleurer maman.

Elle se releva et me regarda dans les yeux :

\- Tu as raison. Viens, on va sortir toutes les deux.

Elle prit un manteau noir et me l'enfila, non, pas un manteau de l'Akatsuki. Elle ouvrit la porte et nous sortîmes de l'appartement. Nous allâmes manger dans un restaurant, nous étions bien là-bas et puis nous pouvions mettre les choses au clair. Puis, je vis un membre d'Akatsuki entrer dans le restaurant, peut-être bien un des seuls que je n'ai pas vus jusque là, il portait un masque orange. Il s'approcha de nous, ma mère le regarda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

\- Konan-sama, Pain vous demande expressément au repère.

\- J'arrive.

Il me regarda dans les yeux enfin dans les carreaux de mes lunettes :

\- Tobi peut garder jeune fille, Tobi être un bon garçon.

\- Elle peut se garder seule.

Ma mère était très froide avec lui, elle demanda l'addition et nous sortîmes de là. Tobi attendit en bas de la tour, quand elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, elle me regarda :

\- Il ne faut pas que tu parle à cet homme.

\- Il a l'air gentil pourtant.

\- Juste l'air, c'est de lui dont je veux te préserver. C'est un des co-fondateurs de l'Akatsuki, il serait capable de se servir de toi pour arriver à ses fins. Je te laisse, j'essaie de rentrée vite, surtout tu n'ouvres à personne. Fais comme chez toi.

Elle me baisa le front et sortit de l'appartement. Je me laissais tombée dans un fauteuil et regardais la télé.

Konan arriva au repère, Pain l'attendait ainsi que l'homme au masque de tout à l'heure. Ils s'assirent, elle ne faisait vraiment pas confiance en cet homme :

\- Pourquoi nous réunir Madara ?

\- Je ne suis pas dupe Konan, la fille que tu protèges est votre fille.

\- Je la protège de toi et de tes plans.

\- Même si elle ne m'intéresse pas, elle sait que trop de chose, il faut qu'elle intègre l'Akatsuki.

\- Ça jamais !

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, il le prit bien :

\- Si elle n'intègre pas, elle devra mourir. Je vous laisse 2 jours pour réfléchir, pas plus.

Il disparut de la pièce, Konan et Pain avaient mon sort entre leurs mains.


	6. Chapter 6

Je m'étais endormie devant la télé, quand je me réveillais, il était plus de 21h. Je regardais autour de moi, elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Je me levais du fauteuil et me dirigeais vers la cuisine, j'ouvris le frigo, il était plein à rebord. Je sortis quelques trucs et commença à cuisiner. Je mis la table pour trois, je ne sais pas pourquoi, un pressentiment peut-être ? La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, je regardais, Konan entra la première suivie de près par Pain. Il ferma la porte à clef, Konan enleva son manteau et le balança sur le canapé. Elle arriva vers moi et embrassa mon front :

\- Tu as tout préparer ?

\- Oui, comme tu peux le voir.

Tout était sur la table, Pain retira également son manteau et s'assit à table. Nous le fîmes de même.

Ce qui m'a parut bizarre chez lui, c'est qu'il ne mangeait rien, il devait bien avoir faim quand même. Je décidais de franchir le pas même s'il m'a planté une barre de métal dans le ventre. Je pris une assiette de riz et lui mit sous le nez :

\- Tu en veux ?

Il regarda l'assiette, Konan la prit et la reposa sur la table :

\- Il a déjà manger, ne t'en fait pas pour lui.

Je fis une petite moue de la fille qui est déçu qu'on ne goûte pas à ses plats mais tant pis pour lui.

L'homme au masque était en dehors du repère, il s'avançait doucement dans une sombre forêt. Un autre repère se dressa devant lui. Il passa l'entrée, un homme aux cheveux longs et noirs était assit un peu plus loin. Il le regardait avec son regard noir :

\- Quelle nouvelle m'apportes-tu ?

\- Des bonnes sûrement pour toi.

\- Je t'écoute.

Il s'asseye sur une chaise et le regardait :

\- J'ai appris que Konan et Pain ont eu une fille.

\- Vraiment ? Est-ce bien la vérité ?

\- Avec mon sharingan, j'ai pus voir derrière les lunettes qu'elle portait. Elle est porteuse du reningan comme son père.

\- Qu'as-tu fais ?

\- Je leur ai laisser un ultimatum, soit, elle intègre Akatsuki, soit, elle meurt.

L'homme se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce, il réfléchissait à quelque chose :

\- Tu me la montreras. Tant que tout le monde croira que tu es Madara et que tu seras sous surveillance de ces deux là, personne n'ira vérifier ou elle sera.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Cette fille pourrait m'être très intéressante, je me ferais passer pour son ami et ensuite, je l'emmènerais avec moi.

\- Que vas-tu faire d'elle ?

\- Si elle a toutes les qualités requises, je ferais d'elle mon épouse. Le pouvoir de l'hermite Rikudo sera enfin entre nos mains.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi alors.

Après manger, je partis directement dans ma chambre. J'ouvris la fenêtre et m'asseye au bord. Je regardais la pluie tomber ainsi que la ville qui nous entourait. Je ne savais pas encore si j'allais me faire à ma nouvelle vie loin de mes proches. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, je ne me retournais pas pour autant. Elle se referma, des pas se dirigèrent vers moi et s'arrêtèrent. Une main était sur le rebord de la fenêtre, celle de Pain. Je ne lui parlais pas, un long silence s'installait entre nous. Mais il se décida quand même à se délier la langue :

\- Je n'aurais jamais penser à avoir des enfants. Quand on sait que Konan aimait un autre à cette époque.

\- Mais une fois suffit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui et je le vois bien aujourd'hui.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me parler.

\- Ce n'est pas de parler le plus dur, c'est d'accepter et de pardonner.

\- Lui as-tu pardonner ?

\- C'est déjà fait depuis longtemps, c'est de toi que je parle.

Je le regardais, son regard était froid et inexpressif. Ça fait peur quand on se dit qu'on a sûrement le même regard. Il approcha ses mains de mon visage et retira mes lunettes. Il me regarda dans les yeux :

\- Pas de doute, tu es bien ma fille et je l'accepte. Je te demande de me pardonner.

\- Pardon accorder.

Il me serra contre lui, un nouveau départ est signé.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient déjà partit. Il y avait un mot sur la table :

\- « Si tu veux sortir faire un tour ne sors qu'entre 10h et 12h. nous essayons de ne pas rentrer trop tard. »

Je regardais l'heure, il était 9h, juste assez pour déjeuner et me préparer.

À 10h pile, j'étais en bas de la tour, j'ouvris mon parapluie et défila dans les rue d'Ame. À coter du mot, il y avait un peu d'argent. Je passais devant une boutique de vêtements, il fallait absolument que je me rhabille. Je rentrais dedans et alla chercher mon bonheur. Ensuite, je passais dans un magasin et acheta des gâteaux provenants des plusieurs pays qui nous entourais. Ce que je ne vis pas, c'était un regard qui me suivait. Je sortis du magasin, quelqu'un me rentra dedans et j'échappais ma boîte à gâteau. Mais l'homme la rattrapa à temps. Il se redressa et me tendis la boîte :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé mademoiselle. J'ai bien faillis mettre votre dessert parterre.

Je pris la boîte et la rangeais dans un sac pour plus de sûreté :

\- Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas fait très attention.

\- Pour me faire pardonner, laissez-moi vous invité à boire un thé au salon d'en face.

\- Je suis désolée mais on m'a interdit de suivre des inconnus.

\- Je vous promets de ne pas vous manger.

Il me tendit son bras, après tout, il ne faisait peut-être pas partit d'Akatsuki :

\- Bon d'accord, mais pas longtemps alors.

Il sourit, je lui prit le bras et nous partîmes dans le salon.


	7. Chapter 7

Je retournais à la tour, il était presque 14h. J'espérais que personne ne serait rentré avant moi. J'ouvris l'appartement et entra en douce, personne à l'horizon. Je soupirais et posa ma boîte à gâteau dans le frigo, puis, je rangeais mes nouvelles affaires. Je revenu dans la cuisine et je fis un bond, Pain enfin mon père était là :

\- Tu es sortie Keiko ?

\- Oui, mais je suis là comme tu peux le voir ^^

\- Tu es rentrée un peu tard, si on te met des horaires, ce n'est pas pour rien.

\- Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, regarde, je reviens en un seul morceau. Où est maman ?

\- Elle est encore au repère, je suis là toute l'après-midi. Va manger, ensuite, on ira faire un tour tous les deux.

Je partis fouiller dans le frigo en quête de nourriture rapide à manger.

Après tout ça, nous partîmes nous promener dans les rues d'Ame. En tant que chef de ce village, il se devait de surveiller la discipline de temps en temps. Pour l'instant, rien à signaler. Nous passâmes dans des ruelles un peu plus sombres. Il n'y avait que des gens vivants dans la rue ou des toxico. L'un d'entre eux me prit par le poignet :

\- Eh ! Ma jolie, t'as pas quelque chose pour moi ?

Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire ouf, mon père le prit par la gorge et le colla contre un mur :

\- Touche-là encore une fois et tu es un homme mort, c'est clair ?

\- Très clair.

Il le lâcha et nous continuâmes notre chemin. Je comprends pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je traîne trop longtemps. Nous resortîmes des ruelles pour atterrir sur la voie principale. Les gens reculaient quand ils le voyaient. Nous passâmes devant un magasin d'animaux (je sais, je ne peux pas m'en passer), je m'arrêtais devant la vitrine. Il y avait des chiots mais mon regard se porta sur un petit chaton rester seul. Mon père le regarda et me mit une main sur l'épaule :

\- Ce chat ne te laisse pas indifférente.

\- C'est triste, il est tout seul.

\- Attends-moi là, je reviens.

Il entra dans le magasin, le vendeur vint le voir :

\- Quelle surprise, le chef d'Ame en personne vient dans mon magasin. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je voudrais le chat en vitrine.

\- Je ne vous le conseil pas, ce chat est chétif et non sevré, il risquerait de vous claquer dans les mains si je puis dire.

\- Si je comprends bien, vous vendez des animaux malades pour vous faire plus d'argent ? Donnez-moi ce chat ou je vous jure que d'ici peu, vous serrez sur les trottoirs.

L'homme se dirigea vers la vitrine et prit le chat. Mon père le prit dans ses mains et commença à partir :

\- Eh !

\- Estimez-vous heureux de votre sort.

Il sortit du magasin et arriva vers moi :

\- Tiens.

Je le pris dans mes mains et le couvrit avec mon manteau :

\- Merci papa.

Il sourit et passa sa main sur ma tête :

\- Rentrons, je pense que ta mère aimerait qu'on soit là pour l'accueillir.

\- Tu as raison. Le premier arriver à la tour a gagner.

\- Tenu !

Nous courûmes jusqu'à la maison.

Au soir, quand ma mère rentra à la maison, tout était préparer. J'étais dans le canapé avec mon père et mon nouveau compagnon. Il dormait sur mes genoux, pour lui donner à manger, j'ai du prendre une pipette. Mon père se leva, je le suivis peu après. Nous nous mîmes à table, à la fin du repas, je sortis les gâteaux, ma mère tapa dedans immédiatement, elle adorait ça. Mon père ne mangeait toujours pas, il faudra qu'un jour je comprenne pourquoi. Il en restait encore, ma mère me dit de les laisser de coter pour elle suivant sa gourmandise.

Après tout ça, je partis me laver et puis, je filais directement dans ma chambre avec mon chat.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon, soudain, ils sentirent la présence d'un fort chakra pas loin. Ils se levèrent, l'homme au masque fit apparition dans la tour :

\- Les deux jours sont passer.

\- Nous n'avons vraiment pas le choix alors ?

\- J'ai réfléchi de mon coté, elle peut rester ici mais à condition qu'elle ne quitte pas le village.

Ma mère souffla, elle était heureuse de ne pas faire de choix difficile. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'autre chose se tramait derrière leurs dos :

\- Il y a un bijû à sceller dans l'heure, compter 4 jours au moins. Je vous attends là-bas.

Il disparut de la salle. Mes parents vinrent me voir dans la chambre :

\- Keiko, je suis désolée ma chérie mais ton père et moi devons partir pour 4 jours. Tu seras seule ici.

\- Vous partez quand ?

\- Dans pas longtemps, tu finiras les gâteaux. On te fait confiance, pas de bêtise.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais sage ^^

\- Alors, à dans 4 jours.

Elle me baisa le front ainsi que mon père puis ils disparurent de la tour.

Le lendemain matin, je sortis avec mon bébé chat. Je marchais en ville et revis l'homme de la dernière fois. Il arriva vers moi :

\- Bonjour Keiko.

\- Bonjour, je ne pensais pas te croiser aujourd'hui.

\- Moi non plus, que fais-tu de beau ?

\- Rien de spécial, je traîne et toi ?

\- Pareil ^^ ça te dirait de venir manger avec moi ? Mon cousin est partit quelques jours et je ne me suis pas habituer à cuisiner pour une personne.

\- D'accord, mais à condition que ce ne soit pas en dehors d'Ame.

\- C'est tout vu, allons-y.

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et nous partîmes tous les deux.


	8. Chapter 8

Il s'appelle Madara, au départ, j'ai cru que c'était celui de Konoha. Mais je m'étais fait le raisonnement qu'il était mort il y a bien longtemps.

Nous arrivâmes chez lui, c'était assez sobre, typique d'un appartement d'ex étudiant. Il y avait un salon, une chambre, une cuisine et salle de bain assortit d'un W-C. Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur le canapé. Il apporta à boire et me servit :

\- Tu m'es bien mystérieuse Keiko, as-tu des parents ?

\- Oui comme tout le monde je pense.

Je regardais ses bras découverts, il avait quelques tatouages :

\- Que représente tous ces tatouages ?

\- De vieux souvenirs ^^ Mais, ce n'est pas très important. C'est ton chat ?

\- Oui, c'est un cadeau.

\- Beau cadeau alors, j'en conclus que tu aime les animaux ?

\- Oui, je les adore.

Il sourit, il se mit à coter de moi et le prit entre ses mains :

\- Il ne m'a pas l'air très farouche.

\- Il n'est pas encore sevré mais après ce sera un beau chat.

J'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine, ça me fit sursauter :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kika, vient dire bonjour ma belle.

Ma belle ? Il n'est pas seul ici, il a une copine ? J'entendis un bruit de clochette, une belle chatte noire, angora, arriva près de nous, lui aussi avait un chat :

\- C'est ma compagnie ici.

\- Tu n'as pas de copine ou de femme ?

\- Aucunes femmes ne veulent de moi.

\- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Il me regarda :

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Bah, parce que tu n'es pas bête, ni moche, que tu es indépendant et gentil. Alors non, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'as personne. Bon, je sais que ça fait pas longtemps qu'on se fréquente mais c'est ce que je pense.

Il sourit :

\- Tu es gentille petite Keiko, si seulement je pouvais avoir quelqu'un comme toi, franche et directe.

Je me mis à rougir, lui non-plus n'était pas mal dans son genre. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien construire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'aussi sérieux. Mais dans les conditions actuelles, je ne peux rien faire. Il prit ma main et me la baisa :

\- À quoi penses-tu ?

\- Pas grand chose, ce n'est rien.

Son chat prit mon bébé dans sa gueule et l'emmena avec elle dans la cuisine :

\- Elle a dut sûrement le prendre pour son petit. Ne t'inquiète, elle ne lui fera pas de mal.

\- Je pense oui.

Je le regardais de nouveau dans les yeux, il était vraiment bel homme. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, les yeux pareils, il était assez musclé, ni trop mince ni trop gros. J'ai déjà connu deux hommes dans ma vie, mais ils m'ont pris pour une cruche :

\- Est-ce que j'aurais le droit de voir tes yeux un jour ?

\- Un jour oui.

Il passa sa main sur mon visage, je n'osais pas bouger. Il passa son autre bras autour de ma taille et me colla contre lui. Il souleva mon menton et m'embrassa. Je cessais de respirer, je suis entrain de perdre pied. Il descendit le long de mon cou et l'embrassa, il descendit ses mains sur ma taille. Je me mis à trembler :

\- Je t'en prie, arrête.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un, mes parents te tueraient.

\- Mais ils ne me connaissent pas, on peut garder ça secret. Je t'aime Keiko, désolé, les coups de foudre ça ne prévient pas.

Il me coucha sur le canapé et m'embrassa encore. Il enleva son t-shirt, je passais mes mains sur son torse. Il grogna de plaisir, il passa ses mains sur mes hanches. Il enleva ma robe et continua sur sa lancée.

« ! Attention, lemon ! »

Il passa ses mains derrière mon dos et dégrafa mon soutien- gorge. Il le lança à travers la pièce, il se pencha au-dessus de moi et embrassa mes seins. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, il se redressa et enleva son pantalon. Je le regardais de haut en bas et me mis à rougir encore plus. Il enleva son boxer, puis, il revint vers moi :

\- N'est pas peur, tout va bien se passer.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

\- Je ferais en sorte que tu te sentes bien.

Il retira ma culotte et elle rejoignit le reste de mes affaires et les bottes par la suite. Il caressa tout mon corps, mais il décida d'enlever mes lunettes. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, il les vit, je fermais les yeux :

\- Ils sont beaux tes yeux, laisse-moi les admirer.

Je les ouvrit de nouveau, il me regarda :

\- Tes yeux te rendent encore plus belle ma Keiko.

Il m'embrassa encore et encore, puis, il écarta mes jambes et il se mit entre elles. Il passa sa main sur mon visage, de l'autre, il prit son sexe et commença à le rentrer en moi. Quelque chose l'arrêta, il se retira un peu et revenu plus fort. Je me mis à crier, il me serra contre lui :

\- C'est rien, c'est normal.

Il fit des vas et viens de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. La douleur disparaissait. Je sentis des boules de plaisirs monter en moi, il me mit à quatre pattes. Il passa ses mains sur mon dos et desserra mes jambes. Il se mit entre et recommença ses vas et viens. J'enfonçais mes ongles dans le canapé et commençais à gémir. Il se crispa et commença à gémir de même, il alla plus vite et plus fort. Il tapa plusieurs fois dans un point qui me fit voir des étoiles. Je sentais que j'allais m'effondrer, il se mit à crier et moi aussi, puis, il s'arrêta.

« ! fin du lemon ! »

Je tombais à plat ventre sur le canapé, il se coucha sur moi et m'embrassa dans le cou. Je crois que c'était la première fois dans ma vie que je me sentais aussi bien. Il se rapprocha de mon oreille :

\- Alors ? Tu regrette ?

\- Avec toi, jamais.

\- Je t'aime Keiko.

\- Moi aussi Madara.

Je me retournais et l'embrassa, forever your my love.


	9. Chapter 9

Je remis mes vêtements et lui de même. Puis, nous allions enfin manger. La fin de la journée arriva très vite, je repris mon chaton, il m'accompagna pas loin de la tour :

\- Tu es là demain ?

\- Oui, on se rejoint ou ?

\- Chez moi, je t'attendrais.

\- D'accord.

Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa, il ne voulait plus me lâcher. Mais il le fallait bien, nous nous séparâmes, il me regardait partir. Il retourna sur ses pas :

\- Je ne pensais pas être aussi amoureux. Bah, ça m'arrange après tout, je ne serais pas obliger de la forcée à me suivre.

Il sourit et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui.

Je rentrais chez moi quelques minutes plus tard. Il était 19h. J'allumais la télé et posa mon chat sur le canapé. J'allais dans la cuisine et fit à manger vite fait, ensuite je filais à la douche et alla me poser dans le canapé. Mon bébé chat dormit sur mon ventre, je rabattais une couverture et zappa sur les chaînes. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, je laissais une chaîne qui parlait de l'histoire d'Ame. je m'endormais très vite.

Dans la nuit, une ombre se glissa dans l'appartement. Je dormais encore sur le canapé. L'ombre arriva près de moi, c'était Madara, il me caressa le visage :

\- Je ne me suis pas trompé, tu es vraiment très belle.

Il me prit dans ses bras, je ne me réveillais toujours pas. Il m'emmena dans ma chambre, il me coucha dans mon lit avec le chat à coter de moi. Il alla éteindre la télé et vint se coucher à coter de moi. Il me regardait, il passait sa main sur mon visage.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais assez tôt. J'étais surprise de me retrouvée dans mon lit et non sur le canapé. J'ai du me coucher sans m'en rappeler. Mon chat grattait à la porte, il devait avoir faim. Je regardais le lit à coter de moi, quelque chose me parut bizarre, il y avait l'empreinte d'un autre corps. Vous me croyez ou non mais ça fait peur quand même. Je me levais du lit et alla dans la cuisine donner à manger à mon chat.

Je sortis dehors vers 10h, la pluie tombait toujours. Je passais par les raccourcis que Madara m'avait indiquer. Mais une mauvaise surprise se présenta devant moi, je mis mon chaton dans la sacoche que je baladais avec moi. Quatre hommes m'entouraient :

\- Alors, c'est elle la fille qui accompagnait Pain ?

\- Elle est mignonne, on va lui faire sa fête.

Ils sortirent des kunai et des katana. Le premier se jeta sur moi, je lui prit le poignet et lui mit un coup au visage, il tomba au sol :

\- Tuez-moi ça !

Je composais mes mudras, ils arrivèrent sur moi :

\- Fûton, les bourrasques divines !

Ils furent projetés contre un mur, ils se relevèrent, l'un d'entre eux composa aussi ses mudras :

\- Doton, geôle de terre !

Une coupole de terre m'entoura et m'enferma dans un espace clos :

\- On la tien !

\- Katon, la grande balsamine !

Ils se retournèrent et évitèrent l'attaque :

\- C'était un clone !

\- T'inquiète, je m'en charge. D'ailleurs, le papillon est déjà dans mes filets !

Je voulus ré-attaquer mais je me retrouvais bloquée par des fils de chakra :

\- Danse ma jolie marionnette !

\- Dans tes rêves !

L'un d'eux s'approcha, de l'électricité sortit d'une de ses mains :

\- Tu vas mourir. Raiton, l'éclair blanc !

Il fonça à toute vitesse sur moi, son éclair m'aveugle. Sa main éclata quelque chose de dur. Il regardait et vit un tronc d'arbre :

\- Une technique de substitution !

J'étais à l'autre bout de la rue à ma grande surprise. J'étais à genoux, quelqu'un était devant moi :

\- Vous n'avez pas honte, 4 contre 1 en plus une femme. Venez, moi je vous attends !

Je connaissais cette voix, je relevais la tête :

\- Madara.

Il fonça sur les quatre hommes et ne fit pas de quartier. Il revint vers moi et me releva :

\- Comment as-tu sus ?

\- L'instinct. Aller, allons à la maison.

Il me prit la main et nous allions chez lui. Il me fit asseoir, je sortis mon chat de la sacoche, rien ne le perturbait celui là. Il me servit un thé :

\- Qu'est-ce que ces hommes te voulaient ?

\- Ils n'en voulaient qu'à mon argent ; mentis-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et me regarda dans les yeux :

\- Ma Keiko, ce n'est pas bien de mentir, tu sais ? Tu peux tout me dire à moi.

\- Il y a des choses qui ne sont pas à dire.

Il me caressa le visage et se leva, il alla vers la fenêtre :

\- Ne serait-ce pas parce que tu es la fille de Pain ?

\- Comment sais-tu ça ?

\- J'ai déjà vu Pain, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Je pars de cette déduction là.

Il me regarda, je baissais la tête, il arriva vers moi :

\- Nous avons chacun nos secrets, mais ne t'inquiète pas, le tient est bien garder. Je t'aime comme tu es et rien ni personne ne changera ça.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- C'est promis.

Il souleva mon menton et m'embrassa, mon secret était dévoilé, à moi de découvrir le sien maintenant.


	10. Chapter 10

Je m'étais endormie sur les genoux de Madara. Il me regardait et me caressa les cheveux. Soudain, il sentit un chakra dans l'appartement. Il se leva doucement et posa ma tête sur un coussin. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, l'homme au masque était là :

\- Vous avez déjà fini ?

\- Oui, alors ?

\- Tout ce passe bien.

\- Réveille là, s'ils voyent qu'elle n'est pas là, ils risqueraient de la rechercher.

\- Part d'ici, si elle te voit, tout sera foutu.

Il disparut de la cuisine, il regarda l'heure, il était 14h30. il s'accroupit à coter de moi :

\- Keiko, réveille-toi.

J'ouvris les yeux :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je dois partir en dehors d'Ame, il vaudrait mieux que tu rentre chez toi.

Je me redressais, il m'aida à me relever, je pris mon chat dans mes bras :

\- Quand nous revoyons-nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on se verra, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa, puis il me ramena vers la tour. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et je partis à la tour. Quand je rentrais à l'appartement, ma mère me sauta littéralement dessus :

\- Keiko ou étais-tu ?

\- Je n'étais pas loin, ne t'inquiète pas ^^

Elle me serra contre elle, elle avait peur pour moi et je la comprends. Mais ce retour va m'empêcher de voir Madara autant que je le veux.

Au soir, Konan et Pain partirent, je me retrouvais de nouveau seule dans l'appartement, du moins je le croyais. Je partis me coucher comme à mon habitude, dans la nuit, Madara se glissa de nouveau dans l'appartement. Il se glissa dans ma chambre, il arriva près de moi et caressa mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux, je vis deux sharingans me regarder. Je ne vis pas qui était là, je lançais mon bras en attaque. Il l'arrêta :

\- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Lâchez-moi !

\- Keiko, c'est moi !

\- Toi ?

Je regardais d'un peu plus près, je vis Madara :

\- Tu es un Uchiwa.

\- Je suis désoler, mais comme tu peux le voir, moi aussi je suis comme toi.

\- Mais tu devrais être mort depuis longtemps !

\- Mais je suis là, on m'a ramener à la vie dans mes jeunes années. Mais je suis fou de toi. Je t'en prie, ne me renie pas à cause de ces yeux. Ne me renie pas parce que je suis un Uchiwa et pas un autre.

Il me serra contre lui, il ne cessait de répété qu'il m'aimait. Il me caressa encore les cheveux, mais moi je l'aime au diable que ce soit un Uchiwa ou un ché pas quoi :

\- Embrasse-moi, prends-moi, serre-moi plus. Mais je ne tolérerais pas que tu me fasses du mal.

\- Je te le promets.

Il m'embrassa, je succombais littéralement à lui. Mais tout ça allait s'arrêter net, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Je lâchais Madara mais lui me tenait toujours, la lumière s'alluma. Mon père était là :

\- Lâche-la.

Il me lâcha, mais qui aurait su que dans ce lit, ce n'était pas moi. Ce n'était qu'un clone qui partit en fumer :

\- Où est-elle ? ! Comment as-tu su ! ?

\- Elle n'est pas ici. J'ai repérer ton petit manège depuis un bon moment. Croyais-tu vraiment que je laisserais ma fille unique sortir seule dans la rue ? Même si je n'étais pas là, je peux quand même contrôler six corps à ma guise.

\- Où est-elle ! ?

\- Dans un lieu ou tu ne la retrouveras jamais. Maintenant disparaît, sinon je serrais obliger de te tuer.

\- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas alors ?

\- Je ne veux pas la rendre malheureuse.

Madara se dirigea vers la fenêtre :

\- Je la retrouverais et je l'emmènerais avec moi.

Il disparut de la pièce.

J'étais dans un repère secret qui appartenait également à mes parents. Ce qu'il s'est passer, c'est quand je suis revenue chez moi, mon père était au courant que j'étais en relation avec Madara. Il m'a tout expliquer, je me sentais honteuse. Mais il m'a aussi expliquer que Madara était le co-fondateur de l'Akatsuki. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Puis, ils m'ont amener ici, mais grâce à ça j'ai pus enfin découvrir le vrai visage de mon père.


	11. Chapter 11

Je voyais enfin le vrai visage de mon père. Madara n'avait pas tort, nous nous ressemblions beaucoup. Il était dans une espèce de grosse machine, il était très maigre. Il me regarda de haut :

\- Je suis heureux de te voir en face de moi, ma fille.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu prends des corps. Mais pourquoi te cacher ?

\- Si on retrouvait ma trace, on me tuerait et puis, je peux me défendre avec ces corps.

Je souriais tristement, ma mère me regardait. Mais c'est mon père qui parla :

\- Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

\- Tu devrais le savoir, non ?

\- C'est à cause de Madara. Il veut juste récupérer nos pupilles. Il a jouer la carte du sentimental avec toi.

Je serrais les poings, malgré qu'il soit mauvais ou autre, il m'aimait et ça je le sais :

\- Il m'aime, tu sais ?

\- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te laisser avec lui. Vous allez retourner à Ame, mais, tu seras vraiment sous surveillance permanente.

Je baissais la tête, je devais à contre cœur accepter ça. Mais je trouverais bien une parade pour échapper à ses surveillances.

Les jours passaient et pas de Madara à l'horizon, ça fait déjà un mois et demi que c'est comme ça. Je ne sortais plus de la tour, le simple fait de savoir que je vais être observer me répugnais. Mais, ma mère me trouvait quelque chose pour m'occuper mais encore sous surveillance.

Je sortais de la tour le lendemain matin et me dirigeais vers les quartiers défavoriser. Je vis une toile de tente montée dans la rue, je m'approchais de celle-ci. Une vieille femme me regarda :

\- Tu dois être Keiko je suppose ?

\- Oui, madame.

\- Appelle-moi grand-mère, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Non, grand-mère.

\- Tu vois tous ces pauvres bougres ?

Je me retournais, il commençait à venir des femmes, des enfants et quelques hommes :

\- Je comprends mieux, grand-mère.

\- Bien, alors viens me rejoindre à l'intérieur, ça va commencer.

Je rentrais dans la tente, elle me donna un tablier et m'installa devant une énorme marmite de soupe. Je ne gagnais pas d'argent à faire ça, mais au moins ça m'occupe. Je servais la soupe à ceux qui passaient. Au bout de deux heures, nous arrivions sur les derniers, une personne encapuchonnée passa la dernière. La grand-mère le regarda :

\- As-tu donc si froid jeune homme ?

\- Oui.

Cette voix, je la connaissais. Il arriva vers moi et me regarda, c'était bien lui :

\- Madara.

\- Ma Keiko.

Il me prit la main et me la baisa. J'étais tellement heureuse de le voir :

\- Prends ta pause ma petite.

\- Oui, mais restons dans la tente.

\- Je vais aller ramasser les bols à l'extérieur.

Elle sortit de la tente, Madara me serra contre lui :

\- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi, partons tous les deux, on serait enfin libre.

\- Je voudrais une explication avant.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Mon père m'a dit que tu voulais que de moi pour mes pupilles, je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai.

\- Oui, mais c'était au début. Avec un autre Uchiwa, tu ne devais être qu'une simple fille. Mais quand je t'ai vu, j'ai abandonner mes illusions. J'étais tomber fol amoureux de toi. Je te veux Keiko, mais que toi, le reste m'importe.

Je l'embrassais, je savais bien qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça :

\- Il faut que tu partes maintenant. Mon père me surveille de partout.

\- Je le sais, on se reverra ma Keiko.

\- Oui, sois en sûre.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit de la tente.

En rentrant chez moi le midi, je n'eus aucunes réflexions. Sûrement qu'il ne l'avait pas vu du tout. Ma mère et le corps que mon père se servait habituellement n'étaient pas là. S'en était un autre qui était là :

\- Ta matinée s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui, je suis prête à y retourner ce soir.

\- Je suis content pour toi alors.

Il me sourit, il me fit signe de s'approcher. J'arrivais vers lui, il me serra dans ses bras :

\- Même si tu n'es pas souvent d'accord avec mes décisions, je suis content de t'avoir comme fille.

\- Moi aussi, papa.

Je partis ensuite en cuisine, je posais à manger sur la table et commença. Il alluma la télé, une info spéciale passa :

-« Chers habitants, c'est un jour triste aujourd'hui au pays du feu. Le troisième Hokage est décédé suite à une attaque du village de Konoha par le nukenin Orochimaru. C'est un homme qui a œuvrer toute sa vie pour le maintient de la paix entre les cinq grandes nations. Mais le pays fera deux deuils, celui de leur Hokage mais aussi celui de sa fille, dont le corps n'aura jamais été retrouver dans le désert de Suna… »

Je laissais tomber mes couverts, mon père adoptif était mort. Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'on a préféré me faire passer pour morte et disparut que vivante et non retrouver.


	12. Chapter 12

Au soir, je retournais dans la tente. Mon père me suivait toujours. La grand-mère avait déjà tout préparer, elle portait une lourde soupière des ses mains :

\- Eh ! Grand-mère, c'est un peu lourd pour vous ça ! Laissez-moi faire.

J'arrivais vers elle et la prit, je la posais sur la table, elle me tapota l'épaule :

\- J'ai de la chance d'avoir une si gentille fille près de moi.

Je souriais :

\- Vous remercierez ma mère, c'est elle qui m'a dit de venir là et puis, je peux sortir un peu c'est déjà ça.

\- Oui, allez, c'est bientôt l'heure. Prépare-toi ma grande, nous avons des affamés ce soir.

\- Oui !

Je crois que j'étais assez heureuse comme ça, j'aime bien donner un coup de main quand il le faut. Mais je ne cessais de penser à mon village, mon demi-frère devait être abattu.

Nous finissions vers 22h30, je nettoyais les gamelles et elle ramassait ce qui traînait. Madara n'était pas venu ce coup-ci, tant pis, je fuirais seule jusqu'au village, il me rejoindra après. Dès que la grand-mère eue le dos tourné, je composais mes mudras :

\- Multiclonage.

Un double de moi apparut, je me cachais sous le meubler dans la cuisine. Elle se retourna :

\- Tu as fini ?

\- Oui, grand-mère.

\- Et bien moi aussi, c'est l'heure de partir.

Elle et mon double sortir de la tente. Mon père me regardait de loin :

\- À la semaine prochaine Keiko et merci de ton aide.

\- De rien grand-mère.

Mon clone partit et mon père le suivi. Je sortis de la tente quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais honte de ce que je faisais mais il le fallait. Je courus le plus vite et le plus loin que je le puisse, j'arrivais à la sortis du village. Je passais les portes, enfin j'étais à l'extérieur. Il faisait nuit, il pleuvait mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait m'arrêter. Je courais à travers les forêts les plus épaisses qui séparaient les deux pays. Heureusement qu'on étudiait les cartes à l'école, sinon je serais complètement perdue.

Je mis les pieds à Konoha, il était 5h du matin. Je ne m'étais pas reposer de la nuit. Il y avait une protection autour du village qui détectait le moindre intrus. Mais moi, je pouvais passer sans problème, même si je suis morte pour eux, la barrière nous reconnaît au chakra. Je rentrais dans le village, il n'y avait pas un chat dans les rues. Il y avait une partie des maisons qui étaient éboulées. Je me dirigeais vers le cimetière, je rentrais dedans et alla sur la tombe de mon père adoptif. Je m'asseye à coter de celle-ci, j'allumais un bâton d'encens :

\- Je pense que de la ou tu es, tu me vois. Non, je ne suis pas là-haut comme tout le monde le pense. Je suis encore vivante et j'ai retrouver mes vrais parents. Je sais que tu t'es beaucoup inquiété pour moi, mais je suis là. Je devrais m'habituer à ne plus te voir ou t'entendre mais tu as retrouver Biwako là où elle t'attendait.

Je jetais un œil sur la tombe à coter, la mienne. La vue de cette horreur me mettait fortement en colère. J'avais envi de la détruire mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. Une main tenait mon poignet, on me poussa au sol :

\- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi t'en prendre à une tombe ?

\- Une tombe vide, oui !

Je me relevais, la personne qui m'avait pousser était mon demi-frère Asuma. Il tenait des lames de chakra dans ses mains, je retirais mon capuchon :

\- Keiko ?

\- Oui Asuma, c'est bien moi.

Il arrêta ses lames de chakra, il les rangeait et arriva près de moi. Il me serra contre lui :

\- J'ai cru que tu étais morte. Ils ont dis qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouver ton corps avec celui des autres. Que s'est-il passer ?

\- Nous avons été attaqués par l'Akatsuki. Ils m'ont garder car ils ont cru que j'avais des informations, alors que je n'avais rien de ça. Mais j'ai fait la connaissance de mes vrais parents, ils ont été si gentils avec moi. Mais quand j'ai su qu'il était mort, je me suis enfui. Mais ce qui m'a le plus énervée, c'est qu'ils ont voulu se débarrasser de moi.

\- Qui voulait te tuer ?

\- Danzô et les deux hauts dignitaires du village.

Je me retirais de lui :

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Quelques jours avant ma mission, je revenais de chez le Hokage. Je suis passer devant une pièce ou ils y étaient tous les trois. J'ai été un peu trop curieuse. Il parlait de père, que s'il décédait, ils ne savaient qui allait le remplacer. Ils avaient dresser une liste des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha. Il y avait toi et moi en tête. Mais comme je n'étais que la fille adoptive, ils ont décider de m'envoyer en mission suicide pour me tuer. Ils voulaient quelqu'un d'influençable au poste de Hokage. Mais ils n'ont pas pus te tuer car le doute n'était pas permis.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?

\- Parce que père était têtu et je voulais m'en sortir seule.

Je me retournais, je sentais un autre chakra que je connaissais bien dans les parages, pas celui de Madara du moins :

\- Je dois partir, mais sois prévenu, je me vengerais de ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

Je disparus du cimetière.


	13. Chapter 13

Je courais à travers le village, je sentais encore ce chakra derrière moi. J'arrivais dans mon appartement, il était sous sceller, je cassais un carreau et entra. Tout était rester tel quel, une puanteur infernale se faisait sentir. Je me dirigeais vers la source, le frigo. Même pas capable de le vider, je l'ouvris et me bouchais le nez, fallait que j'enlève ça, c'était insupportable. Je pris un sac et mis tout ça là-dedans et je le lançais dans le vide ordure. Je fis le tour de mon appartement, rien à signaler à part le désordre dans mes papiers, que cherchaient-ils ? Je n'avais rien à cacher. À part ça, je tapais à un endroit précis de mon mur, une porte coulissa. Je rentrais dedans, j'avais une multitude d'armes accrochées et beaucoup de parchemins. Des missions, des techniques au stade de l'essais mais aussi des parchemins très dangereux que j'ai acquéris lors de fouilles dans Konoha ou qu'Asuma m'avait rapporter. Mon père adoptif disait souvent qu'il ne fallait jamais laisser tant de parchemin au même endroit car tout se sait un jour ou l'autre. C'est pour ça que lui aussi m'en avait confier. Mais ma cachette était spéciale, de fins fils de chakra parcouraient tout l'appartement pour brouiller cet endroit aux pupilles spéciales.

Je pris quelques armes sur moi et un parchemin que je tenais particulièrement à cœur. Tant que je suis là maintenant, autant accomplir cette vengeance maintenant.

Il est 7h, la meilleure heure pour en tuer au moins un. Je remis mon capuchon sur la tête et sortis de mon appartement. Je me dirigeais vers l'enceinte ou se tenais le chef de la Racine. Je me procurais un masque et entra dans le QG. Il était là, devant moi, il fallait que je me comporte comme eux. Je mis un genou devant lui :

\- Tu es bien matinale, que me vaut ta visite ?

\- Seigneur Danzô, Keiko Sarutobi est toujours en vie.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il paraît qu'elle serait au village de Suna.

\- Je pensais que l'Akatsuki l'aurait tuée, je me suis tromper. Vas là-bas et termines-en une bonne fois pour toute.

Il me tourna le dos, je me relevais, je sortis un kunai et arriva derrière lui :

\- C'est moi qui vais te tuer une bonne fois pour toute !

J'abattais mon kunai mais quelque chose me bloquais. On me mit à genoux avec katana au niveau de la gorge. On retira mon masque, Danzô me regarda :

\- C'était prévisible que tu reviendrais.

\- Comment as-tu pus nous faire ça ! ?

\- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre mes plans, mais ne cogite pas plus, tu vas mourir.

La lame du katana passa le long de ma gorge. Du sang coula et mon corps tomba au sol :

\- Débarrasse-toi de ça.

\- Oui.

Il prit le corps et le traîna tout le long. Danzô alla dans sa salle, la porte se referma brusquement derrière lui. Il se retourna :

\- Comment est-ce possible ? !

\- Moi aussi je tâte du genjutsu. Katon, nuée ardente !

Un nuage ardent se propagea dans la salle, tout commençait à prendre feu. Puis, il se dissipa, mais ma victime n'était plus là. Je vis la fenêtre ouverte, je sortis et alla sur le toit. Un comité d'accueil m'y attendait :

\- C'est gentil de penser à moi, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te tuer.

\- Alors prouve-le-moi.

\- Si tu insiste tant !

Ses hommes se jetèrent sur moi :

\- Multiclonage !

Plusieurs clones de moi apparurent, ils s'occupèrent des hommes de Danzô. Je courus dans sa direction, il composa ses mudras :

\- Fûton, le souffle divin !

Son attaque se dirigeait vers moi, il fallait que j'agisse vite car elle était très dangereuse :

\- Fū Jutsu Kyuin ! Absorption et scellage des techniques.

L'attaque de Danzô fut absorber, mais je ne pouvais abuser de la technique, elle me prenait beaucoup de chakra. Il m'attaqua à une vitesse fulgurante, il me prit par la gorge et me plaqua au sol :

\- Belle démonstration, mais tu es trop lente. Je veux te voir souffrir de tout ton être comme ton père.

\- Alors tu es de mèche avec Orochimaru.

\- Oui, mais tu emporteras ça dans la tombe.

Il retira mes lunettes et les lançait au loin, mais une surprise de taille l'attendait :

\- Impossible ! Tu es porteuse des gènes de l'hermite Rikudo !

\- Non pas possible. Mais je ne suis pas seule espèce de charognard !

Il reçut un coup de kunai dans le dos, je me relevais, quelqu'un était dans son dos, une femme. Il se retourna et la regarda :

\- Yasu Hikage, mais tu devrais…

\- Être morte, elle l'est bien. Tous les noms d'emprunts des personnes à tuer, tu les à prit de personne morte. Tu m'as donner son nom, car tu savais que si mon chef m'appelait comme ça, j'étais vite repérer par tes tueurs. Mais sa ne marche plus avec moi, j'ai mis à jour toutes tes petites combines.

\- Ne te proclame pas victorieuse trop vite Keiko.

\- Je vais en finir avec toi. Katon - L'embrasement du dragon de feu.

Je crachais ma flamme dans sa direction, mais elle s'épuisa très vite, je n'avais plus de chakra :

\- C'est impossible, j'avais tout calculer…

Danzô se releva du sol, il n'était plus blesser :

\- Pauvre petite chose, Izanagi t'as laissée exsangue dirait-on ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrais soin de tes yeux !

Je tombais le cul au sol, je n'avais plus de force, il s'approcha de moi et me prit de nouveau à la gorge :

\- Je vais lentement t'arracher les yeux.

Il approcha sa main, j'avais beau me débattre, j'allais y passer. Mais le miracle que je ne croyais pas arriva. Il fut propulser à plusieurs mètres de là, je levais mon regard et vit….


	14. Chapter 14

\- Tobi ?

L'homme au masque était juste à coter de moi. Danzô se releva :

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Bah, je suis venu te chercher. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bientôt arriver.

Il regarda Danzô :

\- Izanagi, cette technique est une technique interdite même au sein du clan Uchiwa. Comment t'es-tu procurer celle-ci ?

Il se mit à rire, je le regardais, il y avait des dizaines de sharingans sur son bras et un à son œil droit. Je comprends mieux maintenant :

\- Voilà pourquoi tu as tout cacher du jour au lendemain. Tu as volé toutes les pupilles que tu pouvais.

\- Même si mon secret est découvert, vous allez mourir ici. Et je vais pouvoir prendre les pupilles de l'hermite Rikudo.

Je me relevais difficilement, mes réserves sont épuisées, Tobi me retenait :

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'écarter.

\- Ça va aller.

Danzô enleva un sceau sur son bras, puis les bandages qui l'entouraient ainsi que son œil :

\- Je vais vous découper en morceaux, Fûton, le souffle divin !

Son attaque se dirigeait vers nous, Tobi me serra contre lui et nous disparûmes. Nous revînmes derrière lui :

\- Occupe-toi de lui, je vais faire le nécessaire pour récupérer du chakra.

\- Bien.

Il partit s'attaquer à lui, je sortis mon parchemin et le déroula devant moi. Les hommes de Danzô se mirent autours de moi :

\- Tuons là.

Je me coupais au doigt et composais mes mudras. J'abattit ma main sur le parchemin. Leurs bras armés arrivèrent sur moi mais trop tard. Une bulle se forma autour de moi, leurs bras furent prit dedans :

\- Technique du sceau inversé, renversement du miroir démoniaque.

Cette technique était aussi interdite mais pour le coup, je m'en fichais. Le chakra des hommes de Danzô fut aspirer de leurs corps et vint dans le mien. Ils tombèrent au sol, morts. Je me relevais enfin chargée à bloc de chakra. Il fallait absolument que je me débarrasse de ces yeux :

\- Tobi, recule-toi !

Je composais mes mudras :

\- Katon, pluie d'aiguilles ardentes !

Il se retira, des milliers d'aiguilles tombèrent sur Danzô. Avec cette technique, je ne pouvais qu'avoir gagné, mais ma joie fut de courte durée. Il était encore debout, seules, une paire d'yeux avait été crever :

\- Quelle poisse ! User autant de chakra pour ça !

\- Une erreur qui te sera fatale !

Je sentis une forte douleur dans le ventre, je le regardais, il y avait un katana planté dedans. Je regardais Danzô, les pupilles crevées étaient rouvertes, j'avais subit depuis le début son illusion. Je pris le manche et le retira :

\- Ki…. Kisama !

\- Je t'ai dit que tu allais mourir ici.

\- Ça n'y compte pas. J'ai juré de venger mon père !

\- Adoptés ou non, dans cette famille, vous n'êtes tous que des idiots !

Je composais encore mes mudras, mes derniers sans doute. Une technique hors-normes contre une bête, c'est équitable. Je levais ma main pour l'abattre au sol mais on retenu mon poignet :

\- Ne fais pas ça.

Je me retournais :

\- Madara ?

\- Si tu utilise cette technique, tu risque de perdre ta vie pour rien. Regarde, depuis tout à l'heure, il ne cesse d'utiliser Izanagi. On va l'avoir. Tobi, allons-y.

\- Bien.

Ils allèrent attaquer Danzô tous les deux. Il fallait absolument le tuer avant qu'il ne nous tue.

Le combat devenait long, Madara avait perdu sa faux. Mais plusieurs yeux étaient déjà refermer. Il fallait que j'agisse, je me traînais jusqu'à l'arme. je la pris en main et arriva derrière lui :

\- Il me reste encore un œil, un pour tous vous anéantir !

\- N'y compte surtout pas !

Je levais la faux, il se retourna, la faux lui trancha la main. Elle tomba au sol mais disparut, je reçus un coup dans le ventre. Sa main revint à sa place, encore une illusion, mais c'était sa dernière :

\- J'ai gâché mon dernier œil pour une abazure.

\- L'abazure, elle t'emmerde !

On le prit par les chevilles sous terre, je me relevais, Madara était en face de moi, entre nous, notre cible :

\- Prête Keiko ?

\- Oui, Katon, l'embrasement du dragon de feu !

\- Katon, boule de feu suprême !

Nos flammes se dirigèrent vers lui, il les prit de plein fouet. Nous les arrêtâmes, il n'était plus là :

\- En haut !

Pendant que nous préparions notre attaque, Danzô avait utiliser une pupille qu'il nous avait cacher. Ça lui laissa le temps de sauté et de préparer son attaque :

\- Fûton, la vague de vide !

Je n'avais pas le temps de recomposer des signes, je pris la vague de plein fouet. Je glissais sans m'arrêter, je tombais du toit :

\- Keiko !

J'étais accrochée au bord d'une fenêtre sous le toit. Danzô s'approcha de moi :

\- C'est bien haut, tu n'as plus une once de chakra pour ralentir ta chute. Salut Hiruzen de ma part.

Il sortit un kunai et essaya de me l'enfoncer dans la main. Mais il fut surprit de ce qu'il lui arriva, une lame lui sortit de la poitrine. La faux de Madara était planter dans son cœur :

\- Comment…. ?

Dans mon autre main, il y avait la chaîne qui était reliée à la faux. En tirant dessus comme un shuriken piégé, elle s'est plantée comme dans du beurre. Du sang coula de sa bouche, il lâcha le kunai et pencha en avant. Il tomba du haut du toit et alla s'écraser 15 mètres en dessous de moi. Je ne pouvais plus me hisser, Madara se pencha :

\- Attrape ma main !

J'essayais de l'attraper mais les gants nous faisaient glisser :

\- Si je t'attrape, tu vas tomber avec moi !

\- Je ne te laisserais pas tomber !

\- Tu n'as plus de chakra pour te retenir….

Le rebord de la fenêtre lâcha, je tombais en arrière. Il essaya de me rattraper mais trop tard, je sentais le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus vite sous moi. Bah, après tout si je perds la vie ce ne serait pas une fatalité. J'ai été bien élever, je suis devenue ninja, j'ai pus connaître mes parents ainsi que celui que j'aime. Courte, mais belle et puis ma tombe était déjà prête. Et puis, j'ai pus me venger à moitié, les autres termineront ce que j'ai commencer. S'ils veulent vraiment la paix, ils le feront. Sans doute que se sera quelqu'un de bien le prochain Hokage.

Mon corps gisait en bas du bâtiment, du sang coula le long de celui-ci. Mes yeux étaient encore ouverts, je voyais Madara en haut. Je souriais, je pouvais encore le voir.

Les gens se penchaient au-dessus de moi :

\- C'est Keiko Sarutobi.

\- Il faut la soigner.

Me soigner ? La bêtise est bien humaine, ils se reculèrent tous. D'autres se mirent à courir assez loin, le manteau de l'Akatsuki est apparut parmi eux. Je sens des bras me porter et me serrer, le Pain Tendô de mon père était là. Il leva son regard au ciel :

\- Ma seule vengeance était Konoha, une autre se greffe et c'est toi Madara !

Il n'y était pour rien, mais pour mon père, s'en était de trop.

Nous disparûmes du village.


	15. Chapter 15

Le vide, le noir, voilà ce qu'il y a dans ma tête. Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je entourer par tant de noirceur ?

Je dérive dans l'ombre, je ne vois aucunes lumières. J'entends par moments des voix, des bruits, quelqu'un qui me parle. Parfois une femme, parfois des hommes. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils me disent. J'entends souvent pleurer, des voix qui profèrent la haine et le désarroi.

Je vois enfin une petite lumière blanche, non, pas une porte de sortie. Des images, des bribes d'images qui passent devant mes yeux. Sûrement ma vie passée, suis-je morte ? L'au-delà me paraît bien cruel alors, si c'était être seule pour l'éternité. je vois une petite fille qui s'entraîne tous les jours. Cheveux roux, yeux bleus. Ah, oui, c'est moi ça. Quelles illusions je me suis fait étant jeune ! Je ne cessais de vouloir être plus forte que les autres. Mais le mauvais point de tout ça, je n'avais pas d'amis. Je n'ai jamais voulu ressembler aux autres. Je voulais un destin exceptionnel, je voulais qu'on se souvienne de moi. Et après ? Plus rien, plus de souvenirs, je ne sais toujours pas mon nom ni ou j'étais. Le temps me paraissait long, très long. À force, je n'entendais plus rien, plus de portes qui s'ouvrent et se referment. Plus de pleurs, plus de haine, plus rien. J'étais la femme la plus seule du monde.

J'ai chaud, j'ai faim et j'ai soif. Quelque chose m'empêche de parler. Je sens quelque chose de planter dans ma chair. Mes yeux s'ouvrent, il faisait noir. Je regardais autour de moi, j'étais dans une chambre. Mais il n'y avait personne. Je sens quelque chose de doux à ma main. Je bouge les doigts, c'est chaud, ça respire et c'est poilu. J'entends un ronronnement sonore puis la chose bougea. Elle monta sur moi et sentis mon visage, un chat.

Je me redressais, j'avais un tuyau dans la gorge, des perfusions et d'autres choses. Je retirais tout ça, je pouvais enfin respirer. Je descendis du lit, mais mes jambes ne me suivaient pas. Je tombais au sol, je rampais jusqu'à la porte. Je m'accrochais à la poignée et me releva, je l'ouvris et débouchais dans un couloir. Je me tenais au mur pour marcher jusqu'à un salon de baies vitrées. Il n'y avait personne, je me dirigeais dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Je m'asseyais devant et avala tout ce qui passait devant moi. Je vidais deux bouteilles complètes d'eau, j'en avais vraiment besoin.

J'entendis un bruit métallique, la porte s'ouvrit. je me cachais sous le bar, j'entendis un homme et une femme parler :

\- Pain, regarde la cuisine.

\- Va dans la chambre.

Le dit Pain sortit une barre de métal, la femme partit dans le couloir. Il entra dans la cuisine, un rideau me cachait de lui. Je repliais mes jambes sur moi-même et attendit. Le chat arriva aux pieds de l'homme et passa derrière le rideau. Il se baissa et le tira doucement. Sa barre s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mon visage, la femme revenue dans les parages :

\- Pain, Keiko a disparut !

\- Ne crie pas.

Elle arriva dans la cuisine, le rideau était complètement tiré, il retira sa barre :

\- Keiko, viens avec moi.

C'est qui ces gens ? Il me tendit la main, je la lui griffais, je n'arrivais même pas à m'exprimer avec des mots mais avec des cris. Ses yeux me faisaient peur :

\- Konan, viens, je crois que ça passera mieux avec toi.

La femme vint à sa place, elle n'avait pas ces yeux qui faisaient peur :

\- Keiko, tu ne veux pas venir avec ta maman ?

Ma mère ? C'était ma mère et je ne me souvenais même pas de ça ? Elle me caressa le visage, je me laissais faire :

\- Viens avec moi.

Je sortis de dessous le bar, elle m'aida à me relever. Elle me regarda dans les yeux :

\- Va falloir refaire les courses, tu as tout manger.

Je ne pouvais rien dire, elle me ramena dans ma chambre et me fit asseoir sur le lit. Pain la suivait, elle m'observait de partout :

\- Tout à l'air normal.

\- Sauf le fait qu'elle est amnésique et qu'elle ne parle plus.

\- Elle est tomber de très haut, sa tête n'avait pas été épargnée.

J'écoutais ce qu'ils disaient, des bouts de ma mémoire revenaient mais pas tout :

\- À cause de Madara, elle ne sera plus comme avant.

Je pris un oreiller et le jeta sur lui :

\- Ça, par contre, elle n'a pas oublier. Évitons de parler de lui devant elle.

\- Oui, maman va s'occuper de toi et ensuite on ira dehors.

Elle me releva et m'emmena dans la salle de bain.


	16. Chapter 16

Elle m'avait lavée et habillé, elle regardait mes cheveux. Ils étaient beaucoup plus longs que dans mes souvenirs :

\- Je vais te couper les cheveux, tu seras mieux après.

Je fis oui, autant lui faire confiance pour ça.

Nous sortîmes à l'extérieur un peu avant la nuit. Ma mère m'avait fait travailler mes jambes toute l'après-midi. Mais je devais quand même m'aider d'une béquille pour sortir. Nous partîmes faire des courses, je restais collé à ma mère. Les gens me regardaient bizarrement, leurs regards me mettaient mal alaise. Quand nous sortîmes du magasin, ils me regardaient encore. Mon père fut grandement agacer :

\- Regardez ailleurs sinon j'en répondrais de vos vies !

L'effet fut immédiat.

Nous traversâmes les rues pour rentrer chez nous. Je commençais à avoir mal aux jambes, je me collais à un mur, dans ma tête, des images se bousculaient encore. Mon père me regardait :

\- Je vais te porter, viens.

Il me porta avec un bras, je m'accrochais autour de son cou. Nous passâmes à coter d'une ruelle, je tournais la tête, au loin il y avait quelqu'un encapuchonner. Mon père s'arrêta, il sortit sa barre et la lança dans sa direction. La personne l'évita :

\- Fout-nous la paix !

Elle disparut, qui était-ce ? Nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'à la maison.

J'étais sur le canapé, mon chat était là, je le regardais attentivement, qu'est-ce qu'il a grandi ! Mais, pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de cette période ? Ma mère me regardait, elle voyait bien mes incertitudes, elle s'asseye à coter de moi :

\- Tu ne te souviens pas n'est-ce pas ?

Je fis non, peut-être qu'elle allait m'expliquer :

\- Tu es tombée de très haut à cause de Madara. Tu es restée 4 ans dans le coma.

4 ans ! Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais dans cet état là, mais Madara, je ne me souviens pas de ça. Mais je le vois sur ce toit me regarder. Non, il y a autre chose c'est obliger.

Je partis me coucher peu de temps après, mes efforts d'aujourd'hui m'avaient beaucoup épuiser. Mon chat vint se coucher près de moi, je m'endormais très vite. Dans la nuit, je ne sais pas si je rêvais ou si c'était les événements passer qui revinrent, mais je me retrouvais sur un toit. Un homme me faisait face :

« - Tu vas mourir petite idiote et je t'arracherais les yeux.

Je composais mes mudras, mais on me prit par le poignet :

\- Madara.

\- Si tu utilise cette technique, tu vas mourir.

Le décor changeait, j'étais dans le vide, accrocher au bord d'une fenêtre :

\- Attrape ma main !

\- Tu tomberas avec moi !

\- Je ne te laisserais pas tomber !

\- Tu n'as plus assez de chakra pour me retenir….

Je tombais en arrière, mon cœur s'arrêta. »

Je me réveillais en sursaut, il était 3h du matin. Je me levais et alla dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison. Je bus un coup et alla jeter un œil dans la chambre de mes parents. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison. Les images se brouillaient encore dans ma tête, Madara, il fallait que je le retrouve.

Je m'habillais et sors de la tour. Il faisait assez noir, seules, quelques lumières sont allumées.

Je me dirigeais vers la ruelle ou j'ai vu la personne. Je rentrais dedans et alla jusqu'au fond, les images venaient encore. Je parcourais encore quelques centaines de mètres et arriva devant un immeuble. Je montais des escaliers et arriva devant une porte. Je mis la main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit. Je rentrais dans l'appartement et ferme la porte. Il faisait sombre, une seule bougie était allumer. Je me dirigeais dans la chambre, il était allonger dans le lit. Je m'approchais de lui, je m'asseyais et passa ma main sur son visage. Il prit mon poignet et me tira sur lui, il me regarda dans les yeux :

\- Ma Keiko.

Je souris, il se redressa et m'embrassa. Il me serra longuement contre lui. Je le retrouvais enfin, 4 ans, je ne les aie pas vu passer, mais lui si.


	17. Chapter 17

Il m'emmena dans le salon et me fit asseoir, comme d'habitude, il me fit un thé :

\- Je t'ai attendu si longtemps. Je me suis senti tellement coupable de ne pas t'avoir rattraper.

Je le regardais et fit non avec mes mains :

\- Pourquoi tu ne parle pas Keiko ?

J'ai oublier comment on fait pour parler. Je ressemble à un bébé qui ne sait rien. Il s'asseye à coter de moi et me regarda :

\- C'est la chute n'est-ce pas ? Je vais t'aider à retrouver la parole.

J'essayais de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait que je retourne à la tour. Il me tendit un papier et un crayon, je lui marquais tout :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tobi a dit qu'ils ne reviennent qu'en après-midi.

Je souris, maintenant, il faut que je profite un peu de lui.

Il me ramena à la tour quelques heures plus tard. Mes parents ne revenaient que dans 4h. Je m'asseye à table et lui de même, nous mangions un peu. Je donnais à manger à mon chat. Nous partîmes dans ma chambre, je m'asseye sur le lit, il vint devant moi. Il releva ma tête :

\- Keiko, est-ce que tu voudras vivre avec moi pour l'éternité ?

\- O…. Oui ; dis-je faiblement.

Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa. Il m'allongea dans le lit et m'embrassa dans le cou. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, il enleva ma robe et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau. Il retira son chandail, je passais mes mains sur son torse. Il émit un grognement de plaisir. Il enleva le peu de vêtements qu'il me restait et me dévora des yeux. Il enleva son pantalon et se coucha près de moi. Il me caressa partout ou il le pouvait, je passais ma main sous son caleçon et me saisit de son sexe. Je commençais à lui faire des vas et viens. Il commençait à haleter. Il retira son caleçon et se mit à califourchon sur moi :

\- Je te veux, je t'envie, mea culpa.

Il m'embrassait encore, il approcha son bassin de moi et mit mes jambes sur mes épaules. Il approcha son sexe, je le sentis en moi. Je commençais à gémir de plaisir, il n'allait pas très vite mais surtout très fort. Je voyais des étoiles, il se mit sur le dos et me fit monter dessus. Je fit des vas et viens à la vitesse que je le voulais. Je mis mes mains sur son torse et le griffa, il gémissait. Il agrippa mes fesses et me fit aller plus vite, puis, il déchargea. Je m'allongeais sur lui, il me serra dans ses bras :

\- Je t'aime Keiko.

\- Moi aussi Madara.

Quand je me réveillais plus tard, il n'était plus là. Je me levais et m'habillais, je sortis de ma chambre et alla dans la pièce principale, il n'y avait toujours personne. Pourtant, la nuit commençait à tomber, mes parents devaient être déjà là. La panique me prit mais pourquoi ?

Il fallait que je les attende mais quelque chose me fit peur. La tour se mit à tremblée. Je dévalais l'escalier à toute vitesse et arriva dans la rue voir ce qu'il se passait. Les gens étaient paniqués, ils couraient dans tous les sens. Une explosion se fit entendre plus loin. Je me mis à courir dans la direction de celle-ci, en chemin, elle s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé. J'arrivais sur place, il n'y avait plus rien, je vis d'immenses trous d'eau. Au loin, j'aperçus quelque chose flotter, un corps. Je me dirigeais vers lui, c'était celui de ma mère, je me penchais sur elle :

\- Maman ! Réveille-toi ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule !

Ma haine était si forte ! Si elle était seule, c'est que mon père aussi était mort.


	18. Chapter 18

Après cet épisode dramatique de ma vie, je rejoignais quand même les rangs de l'Akatsuki. Je n'ai jamais su qui avait tuer mes parents. Mais la haine me bouffait le cœur, je combattais aux cotés des derniers membres de l'organisation.

Nous avions perdu la guerre, tous les membres sont morts. Voyant cette désolation, je me cachais et devint une nukenin.

Madara me proposa une autre vie que celle-ci. Nous partîmes tous les deux dans notre paradis sur terre. On se mariait et nous hume plusieurs enfants comme nous le souhaitions. Le plus vieux profita de ses deux parents jusqu'à 10ans.

Je rentrais de la pêche, Madara était avec nos enfants à la maison. Il me regardait rentré, mais je ne franchirais plus jamais le seuil de la maison. Plusieurs lames se plantèrent dans mon corps. Ma tête était mise à prix et je le paye des mains de ces mercenaires.

Ma vie s'éteint, j'avais 34 ans, le même âge que ma mère avait quand elle me revoyait pour la première fois.

Madara se vengeait de ce meurtre mais il se suicida par la suite.

Mais nos enfants, eux, sont toujours là, la haine de l'aîné se versera sur le reste de sa famille et de son clan. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et ça, ils le savaient tous.


End file.
